


Into the spirit world

by CloudedWater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedWater/pseuds/CloudedWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the final battle behind them, Korra and Asami look ahead to the future that they both fought and sacrificed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the spirit world

She was content. No, she was finally happy and, while the concept was foreign to her, she basked in its presence. Her life had been marred with strife, suffering and uncertainty, but to finally emerge from the other side made it all worth it. Korra turned and deep pools of blue focused on what made her so happy.  
Asami. 

She watched the young industrialist gaze in excitement at the spirit portal. Her face framed in the amber glow of the light from the link between the two worlds. Even at Air temple island it’s light showed no bounds. Korra felt her face soften even more, remembering the words Iroh spoke to her. Love worked in mysterious ways and never would she have ever thought she would find that in the raven haired woman that sat beside her. 

Korra unconsciously shifted closer to Asami at the realization, marveling at the beautiful young woman. For all of her life, all she wanted was to be the avatar. She wanted to master the elements and be the bridge between the worlds. Yet, her own world had been turned upside down because now all she wanted was Asami. She wanted her more than she ever wanted to be the avatar. She would proudly uphold her duties as the avatar because that’s what she was but Asami loved her for who she was. She could not and would not take that lightly. Korra’s eyes casted downwards and then back into their proper place. Having come to a decision she licked her suddenly dry lips.  
“…I didn’t say thank you either.” Korra looked down again feeling a bit of her bravery falter when lush verdant eyes locked onto her own.

“For?” Asami questioned in confusion. Her full attention now focused on the avatar.

“ being there for me.” Her bravery returned now with unshakable resolve.

“Korra you don’t have to than…” Korra help up her hand, gently silencing the woman.

“Yes I do. I was in a really dark place after Zaheer poisoned me. For all of my life I just wanted to be the avatar and nothing else. I thought that it would some way somehow validate my existence, prove that I had a purpose. I felt so alone without my connection to raava….” Korra took a shuddering deep breath as tears formed at the edges of her vision. Instinctively Asami collected her in her arms, stroking her back to soothe the anguish evident in the woman’s voice. Taking solace in their embrace, Korra lowered her head until she met the safety and security Asami provided in the crook of her neck.

“…I felt so worthless but you…you showed me that you didn’t care about the avatar. You loved me for who I was and not what I was. You showed me that there was more. Your patience and understanding is what pulled me through. I don’t know what I would have done without you, Asami. Korra pulled away but not completely from the embrace. Asami got the feeling that she wanted to say more but instead of pushing, she waited patiently as she always did.  
Korra could feel all of her barriers collapsing, the armor being torn to shreds and in its wake a full awareness of vulnerability. The dam had broken and after its destruction came unshed tears that she could no longer hold back.

“I love you, Asami. I don’t know when I fell in love with you but I just know that I have. “Her breathing became shallow and rapid as she turned away, unable to face the possibility of rejection. Soon she felt warm inviting hands cup her face and turn her back towards Asami.  
“Korra, don’t…” emerald and sapphire eyes locked onto one another as the pads of Asami’s thumbs stroked away the tears making their way down her cheeks. Korra could feel herself calming down. Her breaths became slow and steady once more.

“I lost my mother when I was but six years old and while I had my father I never felt like I was ever home. That feeling was reinforced when I found out that my father was an equalist.” Her eyes never left Korra’s. They pierced deeply into them searching desperately for whatever it was that made Korra, Korra, searching for some part of the woman that would be her’s and her’s alone. The avatar would always belong to the world but she needed a piece of her. She didn’t care if it was greedy or selfish of her  
“But when I found Mako, Bolin and you,” She made the choice to place emphasis on “you”. “I felt like I finally belonged, I had a place where I was loved and accepted. I still wasn’t home but I was on the path and at the end of that path I found you. You are my home Korra.” Korra let go a wordless gasp as unbidden hope took a hold of her. She reached up gently placing both of her hands over Asami’s own which still encased her face.

“You are my home, Korra and I love you too.” Korra was speechless. She moved her mouth to speak but no words could ever convey the swirling storm of emotions bottled up in her. Asami smiled and took advantage of the avatar’s parted lips. Her kiss was full of wanting but it neither demanded nor pushed for more. After her initial shock Korra responded in kind; moving her own lips and giving silent permission for Asami to deepen their kiss. Korra slid her hands down Asami’s arms, her sides and finally stopped at her waist where she pulled her as close as possible. Neither sought for dominance or submission during their heated kiss, instead their mouths moved and danced in an equal partnership forged out of love. Lungs burn with need but neither let go until they were near the brink. They break apart breathless but satisfied in their display of affection. They were alone and lost in their own world, careless to the party that carried on behind them mere yards way.

“So…the spirit world?” Korra’s heart pounded against her chest like a sledgehammer as rose tinted cheeks were spread apart by an unyielding smile. Asami said nothing and simply smiled before pressing her forehead against Korra’s. Two sets of eyes drifted closed lost in the feelings and emotions that each shared unapologetically. 

“We should go, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Asami half heartedly admitted. She wanted to stay lost in the moment. To break such peace and serenity felt like a sin to her. Korra only hummed in agreement. They both rose and dusted off their dresses to return to the party. As if working in tandem they slowed their moments, wanting to prolong their short time together before they would once again be in the center of the party. Feeling bold Korra took Asami’s hand into her own and caressed it with her thumb. It had felt right and based on Asami’s reaction; it had felt right to her too.  
*********************************************

Korra waited at the edge of Air Temple Island accompanied by the waves that splashed at the bay’s edge. They mimicked her eagerness to be with Asami but through her trials and tribulations, Korra had learned patience. In her earlier years she probably would have jettisoned across the bay with her bending. She was a completely different person however and she had so many people to thank for that, especially Asami. Her ears twitched as she heard the faint blowing of a horn in the distance signaling Asami’s arrival. As she neared she watched the sun drift away to hide for the night and reveal the calming presence of the moon. It shined it’s radiance down onto Asami, giving her an almost angelic presence. Perhaps she really hadn’t learned patience when she found herself air vaulting onto the boat with her things when it finally neared the shore. Asami laughed at her eagerness and smoothed out her clustered clothing. While the avatar had matured and grown over the years she was still at her core the young eager water bender who wanted to make her mark on the world.

“I missed you too.” Asami smoothed her hair back into place before kissing the avatar on the cheek. Sheepishly Korra smiled and nervously scratched at the back of her head. Only a day had passed between them but it felt like ages to both of them. A comfortable silence fell over the two women as they made their way back to the mainland and towards the spirit portal. The only sound between them was the hum of the motor and waves lapping at the hull. Blood, sweat and tears couldn’t begin to describe all that they had lost and sacrificed for this moment in time but it had all been worth it. The woman standing by her side now had been worth it all. Korra absentmindedly tugged her bag closer, watching Asami stare out into the bay.  
“ A yuan for your thoughts?” Korra lowered and pressed her forehead against Asami’s shoulder effectively nuzzling it in a display of affection. “I would gladly pay more but being the avatar does not pay all that well.” She grinned like a Cheshire cat at Asami’s amused laugh.  
“For the first time in a long time, I’m thinking about and looking forward to the future. A bit ironic when you think about my company’s name.” Asami smiled and Korra let out a soft chuckle.  
“We were constantly in the moment, worried but now we have time to breathe and we’re not gonna take that time for granted.” Korra nodded in conviction and Asami believed it. Even outside of battle, Korra inspired all of those around her with her words and more importantly her actions. She would not take a single moment for granted, not so long as her avatar stayed by her side. The boat soon slowed to a crawl beckoning them forward to the front of the boat.  
“No air vaulting this time.” Asami mockingly chastised. Although Korra’s antics were very endearing and having such eagerness and love directed to her was beyond humbling. She could have never imagined being so deeply in love with the most powerful woman on the planet. The thought made her heart race and skip several beats  
“Fine, I will walk down the ramp like a normal human being.” Korra held up her hands defensively as she feigned annoyance.  
“Come on you.” Korra followed in behind the industrialist and down the ramp. Asami happily paid the ferry owner and in his departure left the couple completely alone. Korra took a deep breath; not realizing the toll that being near the city so soon after the final battle would have on her. Once tall buildings now dilapidated and crumbled into the ocean from the destruction of Kuvira’s spirit ray. Debris littered the streets with abandoned cars. Republic would never be the same again but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Purging fire had swarmed across the land; it’s destruction evident but in its place it left behind something remarkable. Spirits of different shapes, sizes and colors lazily drifted across the sky as the pair made their way to the spirit portal. Excitement nipped at their heals the closer they got to the portal and when they were just yards away they both stopped.  
It had been too soon after the final battle to truly appreciate the sight before them but now both could take in the sheer beauty. Without so much as a single thought both women reached out, intertwining their hands together. They walked forward into the light feeling it’s warmth wash over them like the radiant sun to a frostbitten land. They turned to one another and smiled. Neither felt the need to utter a single word. Their hearts easily conveyed what words never could. Both closed their eyes as the portal transported them from their current plane of existence and into the one beyond


End file.
